HOY TENGO GANAS DE TÍ
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: El primer amor no siempre es el verdadero, a veces solo es el inicio de algo mucho mejor, de una pasión renovadora, acompaña a Albert en esta historia llena de romance, aventura, juventud, ideales y de sueños, tendrá que decidirse por el amor de dos mujeres su primer amor, y uno nuevo que le robara el corazón...


Soy rebelde porque el mundo me hizo así, porque nadie me ha tratado con amor.

Porque nadie me ha enseñado a ser feliz.

**HOY TENGO GANAS DE TI**

**(Adaptación de Tres metros sobre el cielo I)**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

"_Cathia tiene el culo más bonito de E.E.U.U" _el rojo grafitis resaltaba con toda su desfachatez sobre una de las columnas del puente Golden Gate, y allí estaba sentado él.

El pelo corto, una cazadora Levi`s oscura, el cuello levantado, un Malboro en la boca, unas gafas Ray-Ban en los ojos. Tiene aire de duro, aunque no lo necesite, y una sonrisa preciosa, aunque sean pocos los que han tenido la suerte de poder apreciarla.

Un Mercedes pasa justo en el momento en que el cigarrillo, ya consumido, cae al suelo, y sube a su Honda azul Vf750, y ya se encuentra entre los coches.

Ella se dirige al colegio, él todavía no ha ido a dormir desde la noche anterior. Un día cualquiera para ambos, pero este no será un día normal.

Él la mira, la ventanilla está abierta y una chica de cabello negro, de perfil delicado y de ojos azules, dulces y serenos, escucha embelesada una canción, tanta calma lo impresiona.

-¡Eh!

Ella se voltea hacia él, sorprendida. Él le sonríe, parado junto a ella, sobre aquella moto.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo?

-No, voy al colegio.

-Pues no vayas, disimula, ¿no? Te recojo allí adelante.

-Perdona –le dirige una sonrisa falsa- me he equivocado. No me apetece dar una vuelta contigo.

-Mira que conmigo te divertirías.

-Lo dudo…

-Resolvería tus problemas.

-Yo no tengo problemas. Dijo seria

-Esta vez soy yo el que duda.

El auto acelera mientras él se acerca de nuevo con su Honda, y se agarra con su mano izquierda sobre la ventanilla.

-Pero ¿quién ese ese inconsciente? Pregunta el padre molesto ¿Por qué se acerca tanto?

-Tranquilo papá yo me encargo.. Dijo Babi

Se vuelve hacia él.

-Oye, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No,

En ese caso, búscatelo.

-He encontrado ya algo que me gusta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?

-Ir a dar una vuelta contigo, Vente te llevo, iremos a todo gas con la moto, luego te invito a comer y te devuelvo justo a la salida del colegio. Te lo juro.

-Me parece que tus juramentos deben valer bien poco.

-Eso es verdad- sonríe- Ves, ya sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, di la verdad, te gusto, ¿eh?

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora basta- y abre un libro que saca de su bolsa Nike, tengo que pensar en mi verdadero problema.

-¿Cuál es?

-El latín.

-Ah creía que era el sexo.

Ella se da la vuelta enojada.

-Quita la mano de la ventanilla.

-¿Y dónde quieres que la ponga?

Ella aprieta un botón para subir la ventanilla.

-No puedo decírtelo mi padre está aquí.

Nos vemos dice él mientras se aleja en medio de los demás autos.

Esa misma noche dos hermanas se encuentran discutiendo sobre que ropa usar.

-Mira Babi fuiste tú la que se puso mi falda azul el otro día.

-Y yo tendré la culpa que me la haya ensuciado ese imbécil de Alfredo.

-Ese lo intento contigo y no me has contado nada

-Bueno mira el otro día mi mamá se fue y quede de ir al cine con él, una película mala, él se movía inquieto en el asiento y colocaba su brazo sobre mi espalda yo hacía la que no veía mientras comía un helado, y sabes lo que hizo.

-No que hizo

-Se desabrocho los pantalones, me cogió la mano y la llevo hasta su cosa…

-Es un cerdo comento divertida Daniela

-Que para calmarlo tuve que sacrificar mi helado, se lo puse en los pantalones y termino también sobre tu falda.

-Hermanita eso sí que es tener agallas y se echan a reír.

En medio de la noche se encuentra un grupo de amigos en sus motocicletas, no tienen trabajo seguro, algunos tal vez no tengan dinero, pero eso sí son un grupo muy unidos, junto a ellos un grupo de chicas, algunas son novias de ellos, otros suspiran sin posibilidad alguna.

Y entre ellos la camaradería risas y bromas.

La moto de Albert llega en medio de un estruendo, frenando en medio del grupo.

-¿Qué hacen? -Una chica llamada Roberta suspira

-Nada Albert, aquí se habla demasiado y no se hace nada de acción.

-Tienen ganas de divertirse un poco pregunta quitándose la chaqueta y bajando de su moto. Los chicos le ofrecen una cerveza después de beberse el trago sus ojos se encuentran con los de Roberta.

-¡Hola!

Los labios carnosos de ella, ligeramente rosados se mueven en una sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes se iluminan tratando de transmitirle todo su amor, Albert se acerca a ella y ella trata de moverse, de hacer algo, de detener su corazón que late como loco.

-Sostén esto

Deja su reloj Daytona sobre su mano, mientras ella lo ve alejarse, y escucha el mismo sonido que hizo hace algunos días en su almohada cuando él dormía plácidamente en su habitación, y ella lo contemplaba en silencio.

-Entonces ¿quién viene? grita Albert ¿Qué pasa quieren invitación?

Mientras todos una vez reunidos decenas de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan para las flexiones las manos adelante y un chico llamado Jhonny hace de árbitro.

-Venga ¡Uno!- grita, ¡dos! Y así cuenta mientras los demás hacen su mejor esfuerzo.

Albert sin mucho esfuerzo desciende con facilidad, la corta camiseta azul claro, deja al descubierto sus brazos, los músculos están hinchados. En las venas el corazón late potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo no como aquel día su corazón había empezado a latir velozmente, como enloquecido.

_**Dos años antes, zona flemings**_

Tenía apenas 16 años, una tarde cualquiera su moto recién estrenada, en rodaje. Albert la está probando. Al pasar por el café Fleming oye que lo llaman.

-Hola Williams

Luisa una guapa rubia, que ha conocido sale a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada he ido a estudiar con un amigo y ahora me voy a casa.

Apenas un segundo de estar allí y alguien a su espalda le quita el gorro.

-Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí.

Un cierto chico llamado bambino, mucho más grande y fuerte que él, se planta delante y lleva su gorro entre las manos. Aquél se lo había regalado su madre.

-¿Me has oído vete?

La chica mira a su alrededor y al comprender lo que va a ocurrir, se aleja, Albert baja de su moto, el grupo de amigos de este lo rodea, pasándose el gorro unos a otros, riéndose hasta quedar de nuevo en manos de Bambino.

-¡Devuélvelo! Grite

-¿Han oído el muy hombre, me quieres pegar, vente a ver si puedes? -¿Vente dame aquí? Mientras señalaba su mentón.

Albert lo mira. La rabia lo ciega. Hace ademán de golpearlo pero apenas el mueve el brazo lo sujetan por detrás. El tal bambino le un puñetazo sobre el ojo derecho partiéndole la ceja. El que lo tenía sujeto lo lanza hacía un cierre metálico del café, que en ese momento cerraban sus puertas.

Y después descargan sobre su espalda un sinfín de puñetazos; luego alguien le da la vuelta. Se encuentra, aturdido, intenta cubrirse sin conseguirlo, empiezan a darle cabezazos, sigue intentado protegerse como puede, pero lo tienen inmovilizado, siente que la sangre sale por su nariz, y oye una voz de mujer que grita.

Basta, basta, déjenlo lo van a matar

El prueba dar una patada pro no lograr mover las piernas. Oye solo el ruido de los golpes, ya casi no los siente, escucho llegar unos adultos, algunos transeúntes, la propietaria del bar.

-Lárguense de aquí.. y alejan a aquellos matones a empujones y tirando de sus camisetas.

Albert se levanta lentamente, apoya la espalda contra el cierre metálico, se sienta sobre un escalón, su moto está allí al frente contra el suelo como él.

La gente le hacía un sinnúmero de preguntas si estaba bien, si quería agua, la bebe despacio y da las gracias con una sonrisa sube en su moto y se aleja de allí.

Los recuerdos siguen llegando a su cabeza, llega a su casa lo más despacio que puede sin hacer ruido, pero su madre es más rápida y enciende el interruptor iluminando su rostro golpeao.

-Dios mío, George, ven en seguida

Están su padre y su madre en la sala.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada me he caído de la moto.

-Di la verdad te han golpeado.

Lentamente se va a dormir, pero Albert lo ha decidido. Nadie le volverá a poner jamás las manos encima, jamás sin salir por ello mal parado.

A la mañana siguiente se va a inscribir a un Gimnasio la asistente del gym le pregunta sus datos.

-Diecisiete en julio el 21

Allí conoce a quien será su mejor amigo y compañero inseparable Pollo, de allí empieza suave con cuatro serie de diez todos los días, todas las semanas descansando solo los domingos. Nota los cambios se empieza a engorda, a subir unos kilos semana a semana, paso a paso, se ha ganado el respeto de Polo y de todos los que acuden al gimnasio.

Después de unos meses un tal Siciliano retaba a todo el mundo a hacer flexiones de pecho, pero nadie se atrevía hasta que me levanto y le digo acepto tu reto y al final termino ganándole.

_**Aquel mismo día ochos meses después.**_

Están el Bambino y sus amigos delante del mismo café donde me golpearon, ríen y bromean mientras toman cerveza, Luisa también está allí junto a ellos desde aquel día que lo golpearon no la había vuelto a ver.

Albert se acerca al bambino diciendo.

-Bambino, amigo mío ¿como estas?

Este mira a este desconocido que le sale al ecuentro, le resulta familiar, pero no consigue acordarse, piensa que es un chico fuerte al mirar su físico.

Albert le sonríe, -Hace mucho que nos vemos, ¿eh?

Y rodea los brazos del hombre, amistosamente

Sus demás amigos hechos en el gimnasio también se acercan a saludarlo.

-Lo siento dice el bambino no me acuerdo de ti.

-¿Pero como es posible? Albert sonríe, me haces sentir mal, dos viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo no se ven. Espero y te acuerdes de esto.. y saca su gorro de los pantalones.

Al reconocer el gorro este trato de safarse del abrazo de Albert pero la mano de él lo tienen aprisionado bloqueándolo.

-Nos falla la memoria, ¿eh? Hola bambino y le da un cabezazo que le rompe la nariz, y luego una patada en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, bambino retrocede y se golpea con el mismo ruido metálico.

Luego Albert antes de que se caiga, lo sujeta por la garganta mientras le sigue dando puñetazos, y le pega una patada en el estómago que lo deja sin respiración.

Algunos amigos de bambino intentan intervenir pero los demás chicos intervienen.

-Eh calma quédense donde están y portensen como se debe.

Aun en el suelo Albert sigue golpeando a bambino sin piedad, mientras este se arrastraba suplicando Basta, basta te lo suplico hasta que se queda inmóvil Albert esta cegado por la rabia y quiere seguir golpeándolo hasta que siente que alguien lo agarra por la espalda es su amigo Pollo.

-Vamos Albert, basta ya, vamos, vas a acabar con él.

Albert recupera el aliento –Pedazos de mierda, y los deja allí cuando pasa por encima del bambino, Luisa le sonríe mientras ellos suben a sus motos.

Mientras reían.

-Te podrías haber tirado a la rubia, esa no te decía que no.

Aquella noche el sigue los consejos de Luis, repetida veces. Ella se excusa por no haberlo llamado antes, después de esa noche ella lo llama varías veces pero el ya no tiene tiempo para responder el teléfono.

De nuevo al presente y la cuenta continúa.

-Ciento nueve

Cada uno va cayendo sobre sus brazos, sudados y naturalmente el ultimo es Albert, casi perfecto apenas despeinado y solo unas cuantas gotas de sudor le resbalan sobre su rostro.

-Sí tenemos al nuevo ganador, Albert.

Después salen gritando por toda la palza, ponen en marcha las motos, tocando bocinas, chillando como locos, Pollo empieza a dar patazos sobre un cartel de alguna tienda cerrada.

Después de que los vecinos amenazan con llamar a la policía a alguien se le ocurre una idea.

-Me han dicho que hay una fiesta en la Cassia, es en el 1130 es uno de esos edificios rodeados de jardín.

-Pero nos dejaran entrar.

-Conozco a una que está invitada pronuncia Luis.

-¿Y quien es?

-Se llama Francesca

-Venga pero has salido con ella.

-Sí

-Entonces no hay duda nos dejarán entrar.

Riéndose, reducen casi al mismo tiempo. Frenando y haciendo chirrriar las ruedas, giran por las calles haciendo caballito, nadie respeta los semáforos mientras se dirigen hacía aquella casa a toda velocidad.

Daniela y Babi atraviesan el salón. En un rincón un disc-jockey, mientras algunas chicas bailan en la pista como locas.

-Patty.. Una muchacha, con una larga melena castaña y con un mechón a un lado se da la vuelta.

-Babi, guauuu- corre hacía ella y la abraza besándola y alzándola por los aires- Cómo estas

-De maravilla me dijisteis que no ibas a venir.

-Sí lo sé, nos fuimos a otra fiesta, pero casi casi que me duermo, por eso nos marchamos de allá enseguida. Porque no estas contenta de ver a tu mejor amiga.

-¿Bromeas? Contentísima, ¿Has preparado la lección de latín? Mira que mañana te toca dar la lección.

-Sí lo se he estudiado toda la tarde mientras las chicas siguen hablando un chico apuesto de cabello castaño rizado. Se acerca a ellas.

-Hola Daniel

-Mira que linda esta Paola dice Babi.

Y ella con una disculpa se retira de allí, este muchacho toda la vida ha estado enamorado de Paola pero ella nunca le ha hecho caso al pobre.

Mientras él la toma de la mano y se lleva a bailar a su mejor amiga.

Mientras Babi habla con la cumpleañera – Alfredo Brandeli se acerca a ellas por detrás.

Al saludarlas Babi se da la vuelta y se hace la enojada.

-Hola Alfredo.

-Mira lo que babi me regalo dice la cumpleañera un reloj despertador y comenta que Alfredo también le ha regalado un almohadón precioso.

-Ten cuidado lo más probable es que lo quiera usar contigo – mientras se aleja hacia la terraza.

El muchacho la sigue mientras le decía

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Pregunta mejor, que es lo que no deberías haber hecho para no hacerme enfardar. Alfredo se acerca a ella.

-Es una noche tan bonita no la desperdiciemos discutiendo.

-A mí me gusta mucho reñir.

-Ya me he dado cuenta después de estar otro rato discutiendo él la acerca, sus caras están muy cerca. Babi mira sus ojos son muy bonitos tanto como su risa.

Y entonces Alfredo la besa dulcemente en los labios, mientras la abraza y le acaricia el cabello.

-Estas noches estas guapísima.

- ¿Esta noche?

-Siempre

-Así está mejor responde ella mientras deja que la vuelva a besar.

La cumpleañera eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que está saliendo bien corre al llamado de la puerta.

-Hola esta Francesca

-¿Qué Francesca?

-García, una rubia.

-Ah, sí que le digo

-Nada ábreme. Soy su hermano. Le tengo que dejar las llaves.

Y ella bien mandada aprieta el botón mientras se dirige a la cocina a tomar una Coca-Cola.

Mira a una chica rubia y le dice.

-Francesca, tu hermano está subiendo..

-Ah.. es lo único que Francesca logra decir- Gracias. Pero después de haberlo pronunciado, se queda con la boca abierta. Mientras el chico que esta con ella le pregunta

-France te pasa algo.

-No, no pasa nada, solo que yo soy hija única.

-Aquí es, Luis, Pollo son los primeros en ingresar mientras son recibidos por Roberta en la puerta.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

-Buscaba a Francesca soy su hermano.

-¿Y cuál de todos se supone que és?

-Yo dice Luis, y Pollo también yo también mientras el grupo de atrás nosotros también somos sus hermanos.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre venir con esta gente dice Francesca?

Mientras se cuelan en la fiesta uno tras otro. Abalanzándose sobre el buffet, empiezan a devorarlo todo a beberse las cervezas y se convierten en una guerra de comida. Y empezaron a llevarse todos los obejtos de valor que encontraban en la casa, recuerdos, portarretratos, relojes, candelabros, tenedores de oro.

Pollo como todo un profesional, busca sin perder el tiempo la habitación de la madre. La encuentra y todos los bolsos de las invitadas están sobre la cama y empieza a abrirlas una por una sin apresurarse. Todas estaban llena, aquella si era una fiesta como debía ser de pura gente de clase, después de revisar todos los bolsos tira el ultimo sobre la cama.

-Caramba que tacaña murmuro tiene un bolso así y acude a esta fiesta y solo trae $20 dólares. Que miserable cuando estaba a punto de salir, divisa un bonito bolso en el respaldo de una silla lo empieza a hurgar cuando justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y Pollo esconde el bolso detrás de su espalda, una muchacha de cabello castaño, morena, sonriente, entra tranquilo y se detiene al verlo.

-Cierra la puerta le dio una orden

Ella obedece sin decir nada, mientras el saca el bolso y vuelve a hurgar en su interior. La mira y la nota molesta.

-Caramba ¿se puede saber que quieres?

-Mi bolso.

-Bueno entonces que esperas ¿Tómalo no? Y le indica la cama llena de bolsos ya vacíos.

-No puedo dijo molesta la chica

-¿Por qué? Pregunto con interés

-Un idiota lo tiene en la mano

-Ah, Polo sonríe. Mira mejor a la chica y se da cuenta que es muy guapa Pollo encuentra su cartera con el dinero y lo coge lanzándole el bolso hacía la chica.

-Ten… bastaba con pedirlo.

Patty recoge el bolso al vuelo y empieza a buscar en su interior con desesperación.

-¿No sabes, que no se hurga en los bolsos de las señoritas, no te lo ha dicho tu madre?

-Nunca he hablado con ella, Eh, eres tú la que debería tener una pequeña conversación con ella.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Bueno, no puedes ir por ahí con tan solo $50 dólares en el bolso.

-Esa es mi paga de la semana.

Pollo se mete la mano al bolsillo y le dice –Era

-Eso quiere decir que por tu culpa tendré que ponerme a dieta.

-Entonces deberías de agradecerme pues te he hecho un favor.

-¡Imbécil! Y encontrando lo que buscaba deja el bolso.

-Cuando hayas acabado de robarme, deja de nuevo mi cartera en su sitio gracias.

-Oye, en vista de que te has puesto a dieta, podría a invitarte a comer una pizza mañana.

-No gracias, cuando la que paga soy yo me gusta decidir al menos con quien voy- y avanzo hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-Eh espera un momento.

Pollo la alcanza

-¿Qué has cogido?

La chica asustada se lleva las manos a la espalda

-nada que te interese.

-Eh, eso juzgo yo enseñamelo.

-No, deja que me vaya. Has cogido mi dinero, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?

-Lo que llevas en la mano

-Déjame en paz, mira que si no me pongo a gritar.

-Hazlo y entonces yo te doy en el culo.

Pollo le alcanza la muñeca y la atrae hacia él. E intenta abrir el puño cerrado.

-Mira si me lo abres te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida.

-Pues si no nos hemos hablado hasta hoy, no creo que me muera.

Uno a uno empieza a abrirle los dedos con fuerza Patty trata de resistirse con lágrimas en los ojos pero sus manos son muy pequeñas.

-Te lo ruego déjame pero Pollo sigue sin hacerle caso, descubriendo su secreto el porqué de sus lágrimas, de su nerviosismo, y de su pecho agitado. En su mano la evidencia del nerviosismo que sufren una vez al mes, todas las mujeres y que cuando no llega las pone aún más nerviosa por un supuesto embarazo. Pollo se tira a la cama muerto de la risa.

-Entonces mañana sí que no te invito a cenar. Si no, después ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Contarnos chistes?

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no, los que conozco son tan vulgares como para hacerte reír! Y los otros dudo que los entendieras.

-¡Eh, muerde la niña! Pollo esta impresionado

-En cualquier caso, estoy segura que conmigo ya te has divertido bastante

-¿Por qué?

Patty se acaricia los dedos -¿me has hecho daño? No era eso lo que querías.

-Venga, solo están un poco rojos, no exageres, dentro de poco se te pasa ya verás.

-No hablaba de mi mano idiota y salió corriendo antes de echarse a llorar.

Pollo se quedó allí sin saber muy bien que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurre es me devolverle los $50 dólares, y guardarlos nuevamente mientras revisa su agenda.

Albert da vueltas por la fiesta, mira a su alrededor, escucha distraído estúpidas conversaciones, a través de la ventana que hay en el fondo del salón, a través de la terraza se aproxima hacia allá a tomar un poco de aire.

Observa dos figuras, una pareja que ríe mientras el muchacho intenta meter su mano, por el escote de la blusa, Albert no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, la chica le sonría al muchacho cuando al fijarse bien Albert la recuerda de una mañana en la que iba al colegio.

La pareja se dirige a beber algo y sus pies instintivamente lo dirigen a la misma dirección. Y gana terreno y se coloca justo delante de la chica antes de llegar a la mesa de cocteles.

-Bueno, veo que me has hecho caso, están intentando resolver tus problemas. Señalando al muchacho- Entiendo que se trata solo de un primer intento pero puede funcionar. Por otra parte si no has podido encontrar nada mejor..

Ella lo mira vacilante. Le resulta conocido pero no le resulta nada simpático el modo en la que él, le habla.

Y por supuesto Albert le refresca la memoria.

-Te acompañe al colegio, una mañana, hace algunos días.

-Imposible, yo al colegio siempre voy con mi padre.

-Tienes razón, digamos mejor que te escolté. Iba pegado a tu coche.

Babi lo mira con fastidio al caer en cuenta

-Veo que finalmente te acuerdas

-Claro, sí decías un montón de estupideces. No has cambiado, eh.

-¿Por qué debería si soy perfecto? Y extiende sus brazos mostrando su físico.

-Ves, no has dicho que no.

-ni siquiera te contesto.

-Babi, ¿te está molestando? El chico a su espalda tiene la terrible idea de entrometerse. Albert ni lo mira.

-No Alfredo gracias.

-Entonces, si no te estoy molestando te gusta..

-Me resultas completamente indiferente, es más diría que me aburres un poco para ser exacta.

Alfredo trata de poner fin a la discusión dirigiéndose a Babi

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

Albert contesta por ella

-Sí gracias tráeme una coca –cola el otro muchacho sin hacer caso lo que dice Albert vuelve a preguntar.

-Babi quieres algo-

-Albert molesto lo mira diciendo

-Sí una coca- cola, te lo acabo de decir- muévete y Alfredo se lo queda mirando con el vaso en la mano.

-Date prisa ¿no me oyes imbécil?

-Ya déjalo dijo Babi interviniendo déjalo Alfredo que horita me ocupo yo de él.

-¿Lo ves? Resultas mucho más guapa cuando te comportas amablemente.

-Ten procura no volcarla. Y luego ella arroja todo el vaso de coca- cola a la cara de Albert mojándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Up te dije que tuvieras cuidado eres como un niño, eh ni siquiera sabes beber.

Alfredo se ríe, y Albert le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo hace volar, hasta una mesa llena de bocadillos cayendo encima de ella. Mientras coge un mantel cercano votando todo lo que estaba encima y secándose la cara.

-Eres realmente una bestia.

-tienes razón, necesito una buena ducha, estoy todo pegajoso. Como es culpa tuya, la ducha la haremos juntos.

Y se inclina tomándola sobre sus hombros ella se agita furiosa.

-¡Déjame, estar bájame, ayúdenme gritaba!

Ninguno de los invitados se mueve para ayudarla. Alfredo intenta detenerlo y Albert le da una patada lanzándole sobre un grupo de personas

-Déjame te he dicho que me bajes. Me las pagaras.

- Y quien se encargara de castigarme, ese amigo tuyo que parece camarero.

Albert entra al baño abre la puerta corrediza

-¡No! ¡Socorro! Ayúdenme..

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola chicas este es el primer capítulo espero que les vaya gustando, después se irán enterando porque de todo desde el comienzo de la historia el primer amor, y bueno no les cuento más, espero dejen comentarios..


End file.
